The present invention relates to a shock-cushioned lamp mounting structure, and more particulary to a mounting structure used to contain a license plate lamp installed on a vertically rotatable rear door.
Most of the previously known license plate lamps have been installed on stationary portions of a vehicle body, such as a rear bumper or somewhere on a lower rear face of a vehicle body. However, many new vehicle designs have incorporated a large, vertically rotatable door to provide for easy accessibility into the trunk or storage area of a vehicle, and an increasing number of license plate lights have been provided on the vertically rotatable door. Therefore, the license plate lamps that has been secured onto the vertically rotatable door are subjected to physical stresses of shocks when the door is opened and closed.
The normal procedure for fixing the license plate lamp to the vehicle body is to use screws which firmly attached the assembly to the body, as shown in FIGS. 6 and 7. Hence, this direct attachment results in a transfer of the shock, generated from opening or closing the door, directly to the license plate lamp which may result in the filament of the bulb breaking or shortening the service expectancy of the lamp.
Further, the prior art of FIG. 7 indicates that the screws 56 and 57 must be removed when changing the bulb. This involves a troublesome and inconvenient procedure.